


Like His Father

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 5, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Past Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: “So, do you want to explain to me why exactly you were detained for assaulting an up and coming politician?”





	Like His Father

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE:** If you're a fan of Shido in such a way that you don't think he should get attacked/injured badly and/or don't think he should be compared to Reiji Kido and Takahisa Kandori's father... This isn't the fic for you.
> 
> Anyway, always fun when an idea starts as a crack fic that you were only gonna share with buddies and it turns into something where you think in depth about why one character would react badly to another.

“So, do you want to explain to me why exactly you were detained for assaulting an up and coming politician?” Kei rose his eyebrow, having finally gotten the chance to sit Reiji down after a long talk with the police and few too many phone calls. Of all the issues to be called about at 1 am…

Reiji sat back into the couch in Kei’s living room, letting out a huff. “There’s not really anything to explain…”

“There has to be something!” Kei let out an exasperated sigh. “I don’t know, you seemed to have moved past violence to me.”

“...He reminded me of Kandori’s… Of my father.” Reiji looked at his hands and grimaced. “Everything about him was setting me off… His aura was just like his, Mot reacted like there was something wrong with the guy, and the way he was treating that woman pissed me off.”

“Pissed you off?”

“I guess it’d be better to say it reminded me of what happened to my mom.” Reiji clenched his hands and grimaced. “I couldn’t just sit by and let that happen. Before I knew what was happening… My vision was going red.”

Kei sat across from him. “Alright… How about you start from the beginning?”

 

\--

Reiji had been tired after a long day of trying (and failing) to sell knives, he had just wanted to get home… He’d decided it wouldn’t hurt to stop by some bar in the fancy ass hotel he’d been trying to make sales in, though. It’d been a little weird when he first walked in, seeing as the place seemed to be nearly deserted save the bartender and a few customers…

Maybe it just wasn’t busy at this time of night, or something. That’d what he’d told himself… At least until he realized what was going on with the few patrons in the bar.

One seemed to be basically trying to block his view from the other two, a woman and a man he swore he’d seen before (and not in a context where he’d been a fan of him either)... After finally getting a good look, he’d realized it was that politician running to be Prime Minister, Masayoshi Shido… That guy had always reminded him of his father, for some reason…

And seeing a woman cowering in front of him now as he hissed at her to come with him? He felt like he was back in his childhood, watching his father hurt his mother, unable to do anything about it. Only this time? He was much older and much stronger and sure as hell was going to do something about it.

“I suggest you walk away, buddy.” The man who’d tried to block his view stepped into his path when Reiji stood and started for the couple. “None of your business.”

“That so? I feel the lady being scared makes it my business.” Reiji cracked his knuckles, a sneer forming on his face. “Get the fuck outta my way.”

“No way, this isn’t something a businessman like you should get involved in…” The man pushed Reiji back. “Run along now.”

Reiji sent the man a glare and that bravado he’d had disappeared very quickly. He didn’t like using his Persona’s aura like this, but if it got the idiot to get out of his way, so be it. His focus was on this Shido ass, anyway.

“S-sorry buddy… You just need to talk to Shido-san, right?” He gave a nervous laugh and moved to the side. “J-just make it quick, he’s busy.”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Reiji growled as he approached Shido, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Hey you, let the lady go,  _ now _ .”

Shido stumbled a bit, turning to face Reiji with a glare. “How in the hell are you in here? I made it clear no one should--”

Reiji had no plans of talking, driving his fist right into Shido’s nose. He heard the crack that signalled it was broken, but… It wasn’t enough. The anger and hatred he’d thought he’d put to rest with his half brother’s death came flooding back as he grabbed Shido by the collar. He wasn’t done with him, nowhere  _ near  _ done.

“What are you…?!” Shido tried to choke out the question as Reiji drove his fist into the man’s face again and again.

He let go of his collar when Shido’s face was bloody enough that he couldn’t tell who it was anymore. It wasn’t like his anger was lessening any, his blood was boiling and no amount of violence was going to be enough to fix it.

Shido stumbled forward, throwing out a punch of his own… Reiji couldn’t help but find it pathetic, even compared to some of the wimps he’d met in high school. Hell, Naoya could’ve done better when they’d sparred and weren’t out for blood.

He caught the man by the fist, twisting his arm behind his back. Shido’s cries for him to release him falling on deaf ears. Without even thinking about it, Reiji walked him over to the bar and smashed his face into the bar. Putting his hand on the back of his neck, he drove it down again as soon as Shido tried to get up.

He probably would’ve kept it up if the woman hadn’t started clinging to his arm. “Please! Sir, you’re doing to kill him! Please just stop it! Stop!”

\--

“And that’s what happened.” Reiji sat back with a huff. “She dragged me off him and his goon had called the cops… Then I called you.”

Kei rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I see… You know, there was a chance I wouldn’t be able to help you out of this, Kido. Kirijo had to make some calls for me as well.”

Reiji shrugged. “If I’d gone to jail, I’d’ve asked you to make sure my family was taken care of while I was behind bars, then. I wasn’t gonna let that guy get away with that.”

Kei shook his head. “This is just going to make it easier for him to win the election. They can spin it as him forgiving a violent drunk for his actions or something… That’s a problem…”

“Asshole probably would’ve won anyway…” 

“That may be true enough, but ...You should be more careful about all of this, you know? The most I’m able to do is keep you out of jail. The media’s sure to run some smear campaign against you for hurting their prized politician.”

“Won’t be the first time society’s had an issue with me.” He looked away from Kei, foot tapping against the ground. “I can deal with it.”

“You’re--”

Reiji finally pulled himself off the couch. “I need to get home, see ya around.”

“Kido.” Reiji paused and looked back at Kei. “...I’ll see what I can do about at least keeping your name out of the media.”

Reiji paused for a moment before giving the other a small nod. “I don’t know how much luck you’re gonna have, but thanks.”

 


End file.
